


jeremy’s boyfriend

by moonlightstanlon



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squip, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, and michael suprises him at school, basically jeremy moved, that’s it that’s the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightstanlon/pseuds/moonlightstanlon
Summary: Jeremy Heere hated his life.He’d recently moved and started a new school, which he probably wouldn’t care about if it didn’t mean that his boyfriend, Michael, and his best friend, Christine, were an entire two hours away.





	jeremy’s boyfriend

Jeremy Heere hated his life.

He’d recently moved and started a new school, which he probably wouldn’t care about if it didn’t mean that his boyfriend, Michael, and his best friend, Christine, were an entire two hours away.

And sure, an two hours really wasn’t that bad. He’d heard stories of people who’s partners had moved across the country or across the entire freaking globe, but still. He’d gone from seeing Michael every single day, during school, after school, and on the weekends, to seeing him maybe once a week. So basically, it sucked.

He’d made a few new friends at his new school, most notably of them being a pretty girl named Brooke and a guy named Rich who constantly called him “tall-ass.”

It’d been a few weeks since he’d last seen his boyfriend, of which none of his friends knew about. He knew they wouldn’t judge him, Rich being proudly bisexual and publicly in a relationship with another one of Jeremy’s friends, Jake. It was just, well, he kinda wanted to keep his relationship private. He wasn’t ashamed of who he was, Michael and him had even been out at his last school.

Currently, he was at lunch, ignoring his friends in favor of texting Michael. He didn’t even know most of them, they were all a bunch of popular kids that Michael would have teased him for sitting with. How he ended up here, he didn’t know.

**FaceTime after school?** Jeremy typed into his phone, not so subtly hiding his screen from the group surrounding him.

“Who ya texting?” Brooke kept her voice quiet as not to draw attention to them, letting the other continue with their own conversations as she nudged him.

“Uh, just one of my friends from my old school.” Jeremy said, trying his hardest to keep his voice casual.

**Player 2 <3  
can’t, i’m gonna be busy, sorry baby**

Jeremy frowned down at his phone. This was the first time since he moved that Michael had said no to a FaceTime. He usually was so eager to talk to Jeremy, especially considering how long it’d been since they had seen each other in person.

**Oh? With what?** He sent, and after a few minutes without a response, he began to worry. Was Michael mad at him? It’d only been a few months since Jeremy moved, was he already getting tired of long distance?

Pushing the thoughts from his mind, he tried to focus on what his friends were talking about. Christine gave him an encouraging smile, noticing he looked slightly down.

Throughout the rest of the day, he couldn’t focus in any of his classes. He tried his hardest to pay attention to what his teachers and peers were saying, but the back of his mind just kept up a constant stream of worry. Michael hadn’t texted him back, and Jeremy couldn’t help the anxiety eating away at him.

They’d been dating for over a year and had been best friends for twelve, surely Michael wouldn’t break up with him just because he had moved a few hours away. He was just overthinking this, right?

Tapping the eraser end of his pencil anxiously on his desk, he watched the clock in his last class, desperately wanting just to go home and text Michael. Maybe they’d be able to FaceTime later in the night.

After his last class ended, he met Brooke, Rich, and Jake at his locker. He’d been catching rides with Brooke, considering they lived on the same street and she was nice enough to offer him rides as soon as he moved in, of which he was grateful.

He made small talk with his friends as he got his books out of his locker and shoved them all into his bag, before they began walking toward the door.

Once they made it outside, his friends started walking toward the students’ parking lot but something caught his eye. A red PT Cruiser. Af first he brushed it aside, until he saw who was standing next to it.

“Oh my God, Michael!” He yelled, startling his friends as he began running to his boyfriend. He saw Michael’s face light up as he spotted him, and he frantically cut through students with his friends watching in confusion.

When Jeremy finally reached him, he crushed Michael in a tight hug.

“Fuck, I can’t believe you’re here! I missed you so much!” Jeremy didn’t realize he was still shouting, and too excited to contain himself, he grabbed the back of Michael’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. Michael quickly responded to the kiss, pressing Jeremy against his car.

When Michael pulled away, he smiled and let out a laugh, pressing his forehead against Jeremy’s. “Missed you too, Jer.”

They quickly pulled away from each other when they heard someone clear their throat, turning to see Brooke, Jake and Rich looking at them clearly in shock.

“So.. Who’s this?” Rich asked, smiling, as his eyes constantly flicking back between them as well as where their hands were joined.

“Oh, um, guys, this is my boyfriend Michael.” Jeremy spoke, as Michael waved with his free hand, a toothy smile plastered on his face. One thing Jeremy didn’t like about himself was how he easy it seemed for him to blush, and right now he was completely red.

“Hi, I’m Michael. Jeremy’s boyfriend. His partner. The love of his life.” Michael said, still with a dopey smile on his face.

Without menace, Rich laughed, “Dude, what the fuck? Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Yeah, Jeremy how come you never said anything?” Brooke was smiling, but she seemed sort of disappointed at the same time.

“Um, I just, well I didn’t know how to bring it up. I didn’t mention it when we first started talking and then it felt like it was too late to say anything. I’m really sorry, guys.”

“No man, i’s totally okay!” Jake slung an arm around Rich, smiling. “We totally get it, don’t worry!” He said, to which Rich and Brooke nodded in agreement.

Jeremy smiled, relieved. He felt bad Michael was standing there, not saying much, so he tentatively asked, “Do you guys maybe want to come over? Um, get to know each other and everything?”

He was met with warm smiles and Michael reassuringly squeezing his hand.

“Of course, Jeremy, we’ll meet you at your house? I’m assuming you won’t need a ride.” Brooke’s tone was soft and gentle, yet still somehow firm as she gestured to Michael’s car.

Jeremy, back to blushing after it had finally left. “Yeah, thanks guys. We’ll see you there.”

Michael waved again, letting out a short “Bye!” as his friends started walking to their cars.

Michael, the gentleman he was, walked around to the passenger side of his car and opened it for him. Jeremy walked over, getting it and thanking him. He was met with the familiar smell of weed, warm and cozy, just like Michael.

When Michael got in on the driver’s side, he leaned across the console to kiss him again. Jeremy smiled against his boyfriend’s lips before he pulled away, laughing. “I missed you so much, I can’t believe you’re here. I thought you were going to break up with me or something.”

Michael looked at him in confusion before saying “Why the fuck would you think that?”

“I don’t know! You didn’t want to FaceTime and I thought you were already forgetting about me.”

“I’m sorry baby, but we both know that I’m never going to break up with you. You’ll have to kill me if you ever want to get rid of me.”

Jeremy laughed at Michael’s exaggeration, grabbing his hand. “Just drive, weirdo.”

Michael leaned across the console one more time, kissing him once again. Jeremy laughed, gently pushing his boyfriend’s chest to break them apart. “Michael! We need to leave, the others are going to beat us there.”

Micael let out a sigh, turning up the volume of his speakers, the soft voice of Bob Marley filling the car. He shifted the gear and began to drive with his left hand, holding Jeremy’s with his right.

As they pulled out of the deserted parking lot, Jeremy started out the window, a content smile stuck on his face. Sure, being semi long distance sucked, but at least he had the best boyfriend in the world who’d drive two hours just to surprise him at school.

Jeremy Heere loved his life.

“Hey Micah?”

Michael looked over at him, a bit of concern in his eyes. “Yeah?”

“Love you.” Jeremy smiled, looking happy and sated.

Now Michael was the one blushing. “Love you too, Jer.”

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i kinda don’t like this fic but i was feeling inspired to write for the first time in Months so i just wrote this! also i only joined the fandom a few weeks ago so if i got anything wrong or if this is too out of character don’t attack me thanks


End file.
